


I Just Wanted You To Know

by Foxy_Kyle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Protective Aaron Minyard, Trans Character, Trans Neil Josten, background Renison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Kyle/pseuds/Foxy_Kyle
Summary: Neil comes out as trans to the foxes. ;)
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 122





	I Just Wanted You To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small something I felt like writing. Yes I should probably be working on my other fics but I should also be working on my homework and I think there is a low chance for either of those things getting done. The title is also named after a Taylor Swift song lyric if you couldn't tell because I've been obsessed with her for 10+ years. Anywayyy if there is anything you think is incorrect let me know. I'm always open to constructive criticism but I'm also very sensitive so I will probably cry. Ok wow this note is all over the place. I'm having a rough day if you couldn't tell. You know what? Just read the fic. Forget you ever read this note. Goodbye now. Hope you like it.

Neil had been repeating over and over again what to say in his head. He was able to mouth off and verbally abuse anyone who came in his way but for some reason he couldn’t say something to the closest people in his life. Andrew and him had talked about when to do it on the roof multiple times and Andrew said he would be there for him too. Neil just felt like he needed to tell the other foxes. The whole year he had been able to keep it a secret and the only people who knew were Andrew, Abby, and Wymack. It was the summer before his sophomore year and Neil wanted them to know before all the new freshmen came. They were his family. 

He had planned to do it at Abby’s house and told her about it too. They were having a summer barbeque and everything felt so right. Matt was cooking something on the grill in the backyard while Dan and Renee talked in the shade near him. There was music playing and Nicky got Allison to dance along with him. Neil was happy that the Monsters and upperclassmen started getting closer. Kevin was talking to Wymack (probably about Exy) and Aaron was trying not to seem interested in whatever meaty thing Matt was cooking until Matt noticed and called him over to talk about what he was cooking. Andrew and Neil were in the farthest corner away from everyone just soaking in each other. 

“Staring.” Andrew says when Neil looks at him a little too long. “How can I not with the way your hair looks in the sunlight?” Neil says back. 

Andrew looks straight at Neil with a surprised face though everybody else would just pass it as his normal blank face. They keep holding each other's gaze letting everything else fade away until Abby walks out from the kitchen and says. 

“Rest of the food is ready! You done Matt?” 

“Yep. Just finished.” 

They all file inside and eat on the big dining room table with some mixed matched chairs that were added at the last minute. They sit down and for the first few minutes nobody talks while they just take in Abby's wonderful cooking and Matt’s famous grilling. Halfway through while the foxes are arguing if the Harry Potter books or movies are better Andrew puts his hand on Neils thigh. Neil looks at him and smiles and then puts his hand on top of Andrews. 

“Obviously the movies are better because Emma Watson is hot.” Allison says. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you Renee.” 

“No it’s okay I agree.” 

“See!” Allison says back. 

Then Andrew says. “You only say that because you never read the books.” 

Everyone is quiet for a moment because they are shocked by his participation until they go back to arguing. 

“He’s right Allison has probably never picked up one book in her life.” Kevin adds.

“Yes I have!” 

“What?” 

“Fifty Shades of Gray.” 

That’s followed by multiple groans. Finally Neil decides to give his input and says. 

“What’s Harry Potter?” 

Everyone looks at him bewildered until there is a bunch of shouting his direction. Renee notices Neil's scared look and calms everyone down. 

“Neil probably didn’t get the chance to read or watch Harry Potter but that doesn’t mean he still can’t enjoy it now. Right?” 

Everyone agrees and Matt says. 

“Next weekend you and I are doing a Harry Potter marathon.” 

“What? No you can't, that's when practice starts.” 

“Come on Kevin you know you want to too.” 

“Okay maybe...but we still need to stay on schedule.” 

“Yeah if you all miss the first practice of the season I’ll make you do suicide runs until you graduate.” Wymack says and everyone says. “Yes Coach.” back in unison in monotone voices. 

Later after they ate and they are all hanging around the living room Neil decides now is the time. He looks over at Andrew who nods back at him and he clears his throat. 

“I have something I need to tell you all.” 

Andrew squeezes his hand and Nicky says. 

“What happened? Is everything okay? Are you guys getting married?” 

That makes a lot of commotion happen. 

“What? No! We’re not getting married.” 

“Oh.” 

Neil takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a few seconds and then says. 

“It’s something I’ve been wanting to tell all you for a while and...I just don’t want you to think any different of me.” 

They all have weary looks but nod him to go on. 

“I’m...transgender. I was born female and now I’m a guy.” 

There’s silence for a couple of seconds until Renee is the first to break it by saying. 

“Neil we will always accept you no matter what. It doesn’t change anything for me and I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell us.” 

“Yeah Neil we love you.” 

Nicky says along with Allison. Matt smiles at him big and hugs him. 

“So have you ever had any...surgery.” Dan asks and Neil can tell she means no harm and is just genuinely curious. 

“Not yet but I’m hoping soon.” He says back. 

The only person being quiet is Aaron. Neil thinks he’s trying to figure out what to say that won’t come off as offensive because he’s been trying to get better about his close mindedness. He doesn’t end up saying anything in the end but gives Neil and Andrew a nod to let them know he’s not upset or angry or anything like that. Kevin stands up and gives Neil a pat on the shoulder. After that everyone starts heading back to where they are staying. When they get back to the Columbia house there is a moment where everyone is off sleeping or getting ready to sleep and Neil and Aaron are the only ones in the kitchen. Aaron breaks the silence randomly and says. 

“Do you use a binder?” 

Neil looks at him shocked for a moment and he notices that Aaron looks embarrassed. 

“Yeah…” 

“Well you should be careful with that. If you leave it on too long it can cause respiratory problems and you are already inhaling secondary smoke from Andrew-” 

“I know. I’ve been doing it for 6 years. Why are you bringing this up now?” 

“We...um learned about it in my biology class. We had a gender and sexuality course. Wait did you say you’ve been doing that for 6 years. Does that mean you were out when you were on the run?” 

“Yeah. It was the only time I ever stood up to my mom. I was like 12 and she was mad at me because I wouldn't grow my hair out for our next identity. She said I wouldn’t look like a girl and I said I didn’t want to be a girl and I ran away. She finally gave in and found me and let me start transitioning.” 

“Oh. You know during that course we had some doctors in South Carolina come in and talk to us. I can help you find some good ones if you ever want to get the surgery.” Aaron says. 

Neil looks back up at him and says. “That means a lot. Thank you.” 

“Okay I’m tired of being nice to you. Go suck a dick.” Aaron says smiling. 

Neil laughs a little and says back. “I might just do that.” and starts walking upstairs to Andrew’s room. 

Aaron makes the realization and starts making gagging noises as he leaves. Later that night Andrew and him are laying in bed facing each other and staring into each other's eyes. It sounds cheesy but they could do this for hours and just forget about the rest of the world. 

It's silent until Andrew says. “Was today good?” 

“Yeah. I’m happy. What about you?” 

“Better than any words could describe.” Andrew says, always sounding like a poet. At that Andrew leans down and kisses Neil and they fall peacefully asleep.


End file.
